Buy Me a Rose
by sycoticatalyst
Summary: He had been romantic, always smiling at her and giving her gifts. But the gifts gradually became extravagant displays of his wealth, his smiles became smirks, and his soul had been sold to the Dark Lord.'


_**Buy Me a Rose**_

_Disclaimer: _JKR owns the characters, and someone owns the song. Kenny Rogers sings it with Alison Krauss. Beautiful voice she has. Anyhow, I own nothing. And, what do you know, QuickEdit seems to think I don't own question marks either... Goodness, I have to add all those now, too.

* * *

_He works hard to give her all he thinks she wants  
A three car garage, her own credit cards  
He pulls in late to wake her up with a kiss good night  
If he could only read her mind, she'd say:_

"Narcissa?" A soft voice came from the now-opened door. The man's usual arrogance and egotism were absent, as they usually were when he was alone with her. Lucius walked into his wife's bedroom and stared down at the woman in the bed. "Are you asleep?" he asked quietly, sitting down next to her and running a hand through her beautiful blonde hair.

He didn't expect an answer. She never answered him anymore, but he knew she was still awake. Narcissa was a terribly light sleeper, and would have awoken from the soft popping of him apparating into his study downstairs. He sighed and placed a gentle kiss on the side of her head, wishing she would pretend to wake up, like she used to when she first started this charade of being asleep.

Lucius stood and looked down at his wife, then whispered, "I love you."

_Buy me a rose, call me from work  
Open a door for me, what would it hurt  
Show me you love me by the look in your eyes  
These are the little things I need the most in my life_

As Lucius began to walk away, Narcissa could feel the sting of tears forming in her eyes. When the door was finally closed against the light, and Lucius, she released her tears. Weeping her silent tears, she wished, not for the first time, that her husband could have stayed the way he was when they were courting. He had been romantic, always smiling at her and giving her gifts. But the gifts gradually became extravagant displays of his wealth, his smiles became smirks, and his soul had been sold to the Dark Lord. He never showed her his love anymore. They never talked, or laughed, or shared passionate kisses or embraces.

_Now the days have grown to years of feeling all alone  
And she can't help but wonder what she's doing wrong  
Cause lately she'd try anything to turn his head  
Would it make a difference if she said:_

"I miss you," she whispered into the darkness.

_Buy me a rose, call me from work  
Open a door for me, what would it hurt  
Show me you love me by the look in your eyes  
These are the little things I need the most in my life_

The years passed slowly, their distance growing steadily, until that fateful day when Lucius was imprisoned. The days seemed to pass, if possible, even slower than usual. Narcissa spent most of her days curled up in bed, staring at imperfections on her walls. But one particularly emotional day - their twentieth anniversary - she awoke to find herself in Lucius' bed, breathing in his scent despite the fact that he had been gone for a few years by then.

"Mother? Mother, where are you? Moth- Mum, what are you doing in here" Draco asked, concerned, as he spotted Narcissa in his father's room. "Come down, breakfast's ready."

_And the more that he lives the less that he tries  
To show her the love that he holds inside  
And the more that she gives the more that he sees  
This is a story of you and me_

"Lucius," Narcissa said, shocked, as she walked into the dining room. "What are you doing here?"

"Mum, the War's been over for several months now. I asked the Wizengamot to grant Father parole opportunities, based on the fact that the Dark Lord has been defeated. They granted my request, of course; I _am_ a Malfoy, after all," Draco stated with pride.

But Narcissa wasn't listening to her son. She was staring into her husband's eyes, those eyes that had always been so cold and distant in recent years. They were now filled with emotion, with love. As she ran into Lucius' arms, she didn't notice the white rose he held for her. She found herself weeping into his shoulder, and after a moment he let himself cry as well.

"I love you, Lucius."

_So I bought you a rose on the way home from work  
Opened the door to a heart that I hurt  
And I hope you notice this look in my eyes  
Cause I'm gonna make things right  
I'm gonna hold you tonight  
Do all those little things  
For the rest of your life._

* * *

A/N: Hope you don't mind the length (or lack thereof), I think it's too sweet to lengthen too much. That, and I suck at descriptions. So I kept it short. Mmm, semi-angst... I'm sure everyone turned out OOC, but hey, it's a songfic oneshot, I can make them as OOC as I want. Hope you liked it, and forgive me for small mistakes. I don't plan to ever edit this (lazy is me), so if you try to tell me she's allergic to white roses or somethin, I won't change it to a red rose. I prefer the white rose for her. Anyhow, there you have it, my first songfic, done quickly, inspired by the beautiful country song (yes, it's a country song, are you discriminating? Least it's not rap. lol, just kidding, to each their own).


End file.
